Secrets
by CityofDivergentTributeDemi-God
Summary: Just another Clace oneshot


**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, sadly.**

"Jace, wanna go swimming?" Jon asked, out of the blue. Jace looked up from his pudding and thought for a moment, before nodding.

Jace and Jon both looked up as they heard footstep approaching. Clary walked in the room wearing a black string bikini.

"Hello, boys. Aren't you two suppose to be out terrorizing the local girls?" Clary asked, sarcastically as she walked to go get a bottle of water out of the fridge. Jace looked at her, letting his eyes linger inappropriately on her ass. He liked the way her hips swayed slightly as she walked. Scratch that-he loved it.

Clary spun around suddenly forcing Jace's eyes onto an even more inappropriate area of her body. "Eyes up, Herondale." He heard Clary spit out. He smirked, but listened; letting his eyes roam over her hips, the curves of her waist, her toned stomach, the curves of her breasts, her slender neck, her full pink lips that were pursed into a thin line, and finally he let his gold eyes rest on her green ones. She really was beautiful.

Jon cleared his throat stopping the argument that was about to break out. "Okay, I'm going to change into my swim trunks. Jace, you can change in the bathroom." Jon said, and headed for the door. Jace followed sending Clary one more look. She rolled her eyes before grabbing her water bottle and walked out to the pool.

* * *

"Dude, hello? Did you hear a word of what I was saying?" Jon asked, sounding faintly annoyed.

"Something about how even though Kaelie is hot she's no good in bed." Jace said, pretty sure he was right.

Jon grumbled and went to swim some more. Jace watched as Clary dived into the water. The blue mingling with the red of her hair. She swam to the steps of the pool, and got out yawning.

She looked at her brother and said, "Jon, I'm going to go take a nap. Make sure you and your little manwhore friend keep it quiet."

Jace watched her as she walked past him and grabbed a towel. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed him staring at her.

Jace waited for a few minutes after she left before telling Jonathan that he was going to get a drink. Jon waved him off.

* * *

Jace gently knocked on the door, trying not to make to much noise. Clary opened it, still clad in her bikini, and smirked, pulling him inside her room. "It took you long enough." She said, right before Jace slammed his lips against her and pushed her against her door roughly.

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, fisting her hands in his hair. Jace groaned her name into her mouth when she tugged his hair, and let his hand drop to her hips. He pulled her against him and she rolled her hips against his own. He growled lowly, and bit her bottom lip in response. Clary moaned, and Jace knew that if he didn't stop now then he never would.

He broke the kiss placing small pecks on her neck, before reluctantly pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"You want to sit?" Clary asked, her voice breathy. Jace nodded and they both went and lied on her bed, not caring that they were both soaking wet.

Jace had his arms around her and she was resting her head in the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Clary, I know you want to wait, and I agree that it's a good idea but it's really hard to stop when I'm with you." Jace whispered. When they had first discovered their feelings for each other, Clary had been hesitant on being intimate with Jace. He didn't have the best track record with girls, and Clary wanted to make sure that what he felt for her was as real as what she felt for him.

"I know, Jace, believe me I know, but..." She drifted off and let the unfinished sentence hang in the air between them.

"Clary, you know I love you, right?" Jace asked, unsure of what to do. He loved Clary, and if he could he would go back and erase everything that happened with all of those other girls. But he couldn't, and the fact that he slept with so many other girls made Clary feel insecure and doubtful.

"Yeah, Jace. I know." She said, but Jace could hear the doubt in her voice. He sighed and turned her face towards his.

"Clary, I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and that is why I want to start telling people we're together. Starting with your family." Jace said, and Clary gasped.

"But you said that we couldn't, because my parents wouldn't let you see me." She said.

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Jace said, and pressed his lips to her and kissed her slowly. He pulled back, and looked at Clary. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted slightly. She was really amazing

"Jace?" Clary whispered. "Yeah?" He asked, watching as she opened her eyes. "What if they try to keep us apart?" She asked, and Jace could see the fear in her eyes.

"They can't keep me away from you, ever." Jace said, and right then Clary could see it. She could see how much he loved her.

"Okay, so who should we tell first?" She asked.

"Jace? Where are you?" Jon yelled from downstairs.

Jace looked into Clary's eyes. He ducked he head and kissed her hard and fast. "Okay, let's go tell your brother about our secret relationship."

Jace pushed himself off the bed and grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her up. She pulled a shirt on over her bathing suit.

At Jace's questioning gaze she said, "I don't think that Jon will be to happy that we are together, and that you was in my bedroom while I was half-naked." Jace smirked and Clary hit him on the side of the head.

They walked down stairs together and found Jon in the kitchen. He looked up as they came in the room.

"Jace, there you are. What were you doing?" Jon asked, looking at his phone.

Jace grabbed Clary's hand. "Jon, we have something to tell you." Clary said, and Jon looked up confused.

His eyes fell to their hands that were clasping each other tightly.


End file.
